


Open Wide

by IdLikeToThink



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link, Rhett and Link's Buddy System, buddy system - Fandom
Genre: Fictional Romantic Relationship, M/M, Real people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdLikeToThink/pseuds/IdLikeToThink
Summary: Glory hole reference inspired by the Tongue of the Cobra music video. Why do I get such weird ideas? I don't know, I honestly can't answer that. I also had major trouble with the title.





	Open Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to write this, longer than I would have liked. I'll admit, I sort of rushed it, I could have drawn it out but I just couldn't take the wait of posting it any longer. Kind of want to add to it eventually, but unsure. Guess it just depends on if I have time and what kind of response I get. Anyway, enjoy! Enjoy?

 

Rhett smirked, hardly able to contain a snicker, "You know what this looks like, right?"

 

Link sat in front of him, holding up a large slab of wood with a hole cut out from the center, his mouth lined up perfectly with said hole, and Rhett couldn't help but to point out the obvious innuendo. Sure, he had been expecting it, they had written it into their script, agreeing that it would be fun to incorporate more adult humor into this season of Buddy System, but actually seeing it..? It was a lot more graphic than he had been anticipating, and he was having a hard time keeping his nerves at bay. They hadn't flat out said, hey, let's include a blatant glory hole reference, Rhett had just assumed they both knew what they were alluding to, and, now that they were officially acting it out, he felt the nagging urgency to confirm that they were, in fact, on the same page.

 

Link lowered the prop with a chuckle, "Yeah, Rhett, I know what it looks like." The grin that pulled at his lips suggested that he was just as amused, but hardly a second passed before he lifted the board back into place, coming across as more annoyed than playful when he added, “C’mon, man, let’s just get this over with.”

 

Rhett hadn’t expected a negative reaction from his friend, but, rather than allow himself to be hurt and confused over it, he simply shrugged, his smirk broadening as he peeled the banana he’d been holding. “Okay,” he jeered, his cheeky disposition still present in his voice, despite the crippling anxiety that had overcome him. He figured Link must have been just as nervous as he was, that had to be it, there was no other real reason Rhett could think of for the other man to be so dismissive, and, oddly enough, that actually thrilled him. Lifting the banana up to the hole, he spoke facetiously, “Open wide for daddy.”

 

“Ugh... jeez, Rhett, no...” was Link’s immediate, visceral, reaction.

 

Rhett knew the brunette hated it when he was so, unabashedly, suggestive, especially when there were people around, but he could never pass up an opportunity, and this one was too perfect. He knew for a fact that his best friend was flustered, that he was barely holding himself together on the other end of the barrier he held between them, and he wished he could see the blush that was, undoubtedly, spreading like a wildfire across his cheeks; at least he’d seen it enough times to accurately imagine it. With a hearty chuckle, he apologized, “Sorry. Okay, for real this time.”

 

He waited a moment before carefully moving the banana closer to Link’s open and waiting mouth, so many, _too many_ , naughty thoughts running through his mind. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he’d never really had inappropriate feelings toward Link, not legitimately, anyway; maybe when they found themselves in a particularly compromising situation, sure, but that was usually low-key. Something about this felt so... obscene, and he couldn’t help picturing the real deal. He licked his lips as he pushed the tip of the banana through the opening and past his friend’s widely parted lips, semi-glad Link wasn’t able to see the subconscious gesture, and _very_ glad he couldn’t see the effect the simple action was having on his nether-regions. Everyone knew that Link had a large mouth, and, as he slid the phallic fruit along his best friend’s tongue, Rhett couldn’t only keep from imagining that it was his own, hardening shaft gliding over the wet muscle, but he also wondered just how much Link might be able to take before he reached the point of gagging. Because, in all actuality, Rhett was certain there would be gagging if he were to drive his fully erect cock into the dark-haired man’s mouth, no doubt. 

 

He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach, his palms were sweating like he was taking part in some kind of life or death procedure, he even felt a bit faint, and the closing of Link's lips around the soft length resulted in his complete loss of focus. Releasing an abrupt snort, he broke into a fit of laughter, dropping his head in defeat and almost breaking the piece of fruit in two as his arm went slack. "Oh gosh..." he exhaled through the inexplicable bout of snickering, "It's just... I don't know," he shrugged, shaking his head and chuckling nervously, the volume of his voice hitching as he rambled, "I don't know! I don't know why I think it's so funny. I'm sorry," he ended on an almost defensive note. 

 

There was no telling if Link was rolling his eyes on the other side, though, Rhett wouldn't have put it past him to be overly annoyed, and he wouldn't have blamed him either, he was fully aware that this was getting old, fast; he really had to pull himself together. 

 

He heard Link's aggravated sigh.

 

"That's the point, isn't it?" The mustached man gave a snort of his own, "You're making this way harder than it should be. Come on!"

 

With a deep breath in, and a long exhale out, the larger man gathered his wits to the best of his ability, and, with a self-assuring smile, he pulled the banana out of the hole and nodded despite the fact that Link couldn't see him, "Go."

 

Take two wasn't any easier, he lifted the banana, the banana went through the hole and into Link's mouth, and, as soon as those perfect lips closed around the tip, that rush of arousal flooded back into him, actually causing him physical pain. He knew that he couldn't let it show, there were people watching, and he definitely had no idea how Link would feel if he found out. He had to shift in his seat to hide the growing bulge, carefully, as to not break the fruit, wincing just slightly; this was probably _thee_ most uncomfortable he'd ever felt in his best friend's presence. This was bad. So bad that he wanted to rush out of there.

 

Finally, it was done, Link's teeth sunk in, the banana was severed, and the chunk was spit out. Shot completed. Rhett released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

 

Link dropped the board with a relieved chuckle, "About time! My arms could have used a break two minutes ago." He took in the sight of Rhett, sitting there, legs held tightly together, body tense, slack-jawed, and his shoulders slumped in concern, "Hey.. what's up?" There was no response, instead, Rhett just swallowed, chancing a glance at the crew. Link's brows furrowed, "If it's about my impatience, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

Rhett interrupted, "No! It's not that. It's nothing. Really. I could just use a break." He mustered up a smile, "You up for one?" 

 

The dark-haired man nodded, setting the piece of wood on the floor, giving a smile in return, but the concern was still present in his eyes, "Yeah, I could go for one of those." They both stood, the taller of the duo clumsily turning on his heel, moving a bit too frantically and knocking his knee against the chair, causing him to double over and hiss in slight pain; he released a small chuckle in an attempt to dismiss the fumble. He moved quickly toward the archway but was halted by Link's hand on his shoulder, "Hey, we're having fun, right?"

 

Rhett heard the slight waver to his best friend's voice and it killed him, he felt awful for being so aloof, but he wasn't exactly pleased with the way he was feeling, he felt perverted beyond words. He turned to face Link, hoping his friend's gaze wouldn't drift below his waistline, and, with another forced smile, he responded reassuringly, "Yeah! Of course we're having fun."

 

Link gave a precious smile in return and Rhett's heart melted; _J_ _esus_ , he thought, _help me_. 

 

"Good, that's what this is all about." He gave Rhett's shoulder a gentle massage, his smile warming, those beautiful blue eyes boring into his friend's soul, and the need to resist pulling Link into a heated kiss hit Rhett like a ton of bricks; his chest seized and his heart fluttered, but there was absolutely no way in hell that Link would be okay with what he wanted to do. Link noted the intense look that Rhett was giving him and the soothing motion of his hand slowed until it came to a stop, and, before they knew it, they were staring at each other. Awkward silence fell around them and Rhett felt his heartbeat gradually reach an alarming speed. He was caught, he was done for, Link would walk away and thirty years of friendship would be shot to bits, if only he could have kept his thoughts at bay, if only he hadn't been so foolish as to picture his best friend sucking him off. He was pathetic, he was stupid. Link meant so much more to him than a simple blow job, than some petty fantasy. The day he uses Link for sex would be the day he'd truly resent himself. But his troubled thoughts were broken by Link's unrelenting concern, "You sure you're ok? Do you have a headache? Are you sick?" 

 

_Sick_. Fuck. Yes, he certainly was. One hundred percent. He was going to throw up. 

 

"D-did I... did I make you uncomfortable?" he questioned, the words coming out of their own accord, "It really seemed like I had made you uncomfortable." 

 

Link didn't move a muscle, his expression going blank although it was clear that the gears in his brain were working furiously to come up with an answer, which puzzled Rhett, but he waited as patiently as any distressed man could. The glassesed man timidly removed his hand from his friend's shoulder, his fingers grazing briefly along Rhett's bicep, "Well..." Now he was the one to swallow nervously, "I mean.. kinda, but I know it wasn't intentional." He seemed to have immediately regretted admitting any discomfort and quickly added, "Don't worry, you didn't do anything, I'm just tired. We've been working a lot and I've been irritable, I'm sorry. Don't let it bother you, okay? I just gotta get my shit together."  

 

The way Link spoke, as if he had to deter away from the truth, like he felt he had to walk on egg shells for Rhett, tore at the larger man and he reached out to squeeze Link's arm consolingly, "You have nothing to apologize for, don't be silly, I was just checking on you." He knew he was being hypocritical in withholding exactly why he was asking, and he wasn't proud of it, but he was scared. 

 

Link offered a smile, but he had clearly tensed up upon the contact. "It was just.. kinda weird, y'know? I mean, it was funny, sure, but it might have been going a bit too far."

 

Rhett had been thinking the exact same thing, but, for some reason, it stung, and he couldn't help thinking he might have been alluding to where it had taken their relationship; if that were the case, then it was possible that Link had been feeling similar things. There was hope after all, but Rhett decided to be cautious in that realization, he couldn't handle the let down if he was wrong. His own cogs began turning as he tried to come up with a way to hint at his newfound appreciation for the man standing in front of him. "Maybe. Comedy's always been a hit or miss genre, you know that just as much as I do, but, personally, I think it totally worked, and it definitely had that adult feel we were going for." He ended with a wide smile, tempted to wink, but refrained from doing so, "Nothing could be too much for us, what we do, we do with confidence and pride, and then, whether it works out or not, we carry on." 

 

Link smiled a genuine smile, but it soon faltered, "Yeah, but.. what if something leaves me wanting more?" 

 

That definitely caught Rhett by surprise, and he wasn't quite sure what to think of it, so, naturally, he needed clarification, "What do you mean?" It was amusing, really, they were supposed to be taking a break, and here they were having, probably, one of their deepest conversations to date. Rhett waited with bated breath, hoping against all odds that Link was about to confess what he couldn't bring himself to.

 

The smaller man shifted on his feet, obviously feeling uncomfortable with being put on the spot. A good two seconds passed before he took a deep breath in and the words spilled out in a nervous flurry, "Like what if something happens that makes me want- that makes me think that- that we could be more?" 

 

Rhett's stomach lurched and his body made its own decision to take a step forward, his brain was working a mile a minute, trying to decipher what his best friend could have meant by that, "Like, more as in, more in the film industry, like fame and talent and stuff, or...?" 

 

Link just stared up past the few inches Rhett had on him, the rim of his glasses keeping them from obtaining full eye contact, but it was intense nonetheless. "No..." he whispered. There was a brief moment where it felt like time had stopped, and a heavy wave of understanding had blanketed the both of them, that one syllable had spoken volumes. 

 

It was now or never, Rhett had to make a rash decision, pull Link to him and relieve himself of the lust that had accumulated within the past thirty minutes, or flee the scene and purge himself of any and all irrational thought though self-satisfaction. He couldn't do that to Link, he clearly wanted it just as much, if not more. Now Rhett was curious. But that could be discussed at a later time. 

 

In a sudden movement worthy of causing whiplash, Rhett grabbed Link's wrist, yanking him close, his other hand flying up to the back of the shorter man's head, and bent down the few inches it took to capture the brunette's lips with his. Heat immediately erupted within the pit of his stomach, flooding his entire being like an internal atomic bomb; he could barely stand, let alone think of his next move, it felt so good. But, unfortunately, it wasn't ideal.

 

Reluctantly, he pulled away, unable to keep from smirking despite his arousal, "We gotta try that without the mustache."


End file.
